Best Birthday Ever
by reagancrew
Summary: Some happy Rizzles to set everyone smiling. Maura's got a surprise birthday present for Jane. AU


Just a little fluffy one-shot on this Sunday night as Hurricane Sandy barrels down on the east coast.

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles doesn't belong to me. Shucks.**

* * *

"Babe, I'm home! Maur?" Jane kicked off her shoes and wandered down the hallway. "Maura, you promised there wouldn't be any form of a party, especially no _surprise _party." Nope, no one in the kitchen. What the hell? Where was her wife? "Maur? There better not be twenty people in my living room ready to jump out and scare me." Lights off in the living room, but when she flicked them on, she cringed in preparation for an onslaught of Happy birthday! and Surprise!. Nobody was there.

Suddenly a door slammed. Was that the guest bedroom? "Maur?" And then there she was, looking slightly flustered, but smiling brightly.

"Jane! I wasn't expecting you home so soon!"

"Yeah, well Cavenaugh sent me home early once he found out it was my birthday. What were you doing in the guest bedroom?" she asked, trying to peer around her wife's slim frame and down the hallway.

"Oh! Just checking on something," Maura smoothed her dress unnecessarily and glanced away.

"Really?" Jane responded, not fazed in the slightest. She could tell when the blonde was avoiding a question. "So you wouldn't mind if I just go take a quick peak."

"Yes!" Maura practically shouted and Jane raised an amused eyebrow at her. "You can check later, alright?"

"Mmmkay..." Jane drawled. "Well then," she stepped into her wife's space, "how about we check out _our _bedroom instead."

Maura, not to be outdown, reached forward, closing the distance between them. "I would love to, detective," she practically purred, causing the taller woman's knees to weaken. "But first," she kissed the detective's neck softly and then pulled away, "I'm taking you to dinner."

Jane sighed frustratedly. "After dinner?"

"Certainly," Maura replied, giving her wife a seductive glance. "Now let's go."

"Wait," Jane said suspiciously. "Do I need to change or anything, because last time you took me to dinner we ended up at some five star French place where I was the only woman not wearing Dolch Gabban or whatever."

"Dolce & Gabbana," Maura corrected.

Jane waved her hand in the air to indicate her indifference. "Whatever."

"No," Maura smiled. "You'll be fine with what you have on," she headed for the door, grabbing her purse on the way. "Although, I do wish you would have worn the lavender blouse this morning. It fits into your color wheel so much more smoothly."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane muttered under her breath, trailing after the fashion conscious woman with a smile on her face.

"Oh, and Jane," Maura paused with her hand on the door knob, "Happy birthday."

Jane stepped forward quickly and pulled Maura into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"The Dirty Robber? Seriously, Maur? I mean, I thought you'd be a bit more creative seeing as we come here like every single day anyway." Jane was only teasing though. This really was one of her favorite places, and the fact that Maura, her beautiful, well-dressed, accomplished doctor was willing to come her on her birthday made her just too happy to admit.

"I know they have your favorite beer here," Maura supplied, smirking as she led the way over to the couple's booth.

"Trying to loosen me up for some reason, Doctor?" Jane teased.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Jane. Besides, I don't really think you need any alcohol in your system to find me desirable, do you?" Maura cocked her head at the other woman.

Jane's chocolatey brown eyes grew just a little darker as she leaned forward and captured the other woman's lips with her own. "Never," she affirmed, pulling away before her body's desires could put them into a compromising situation out in public.

Maura smiled happily and nodded to the bartender, letting him know they would take their usual, a burger for Jane and a salad for the medical examiner.

"Well that was delicious," Jane declared. "As always. Thanks, babe," she finished off her second beer of the night. "Now what?"

"Now," Maura responded, "we go home. I've still got to give you your present."

"A pony?" Jane joked, following behind Maura as they made for the door. "Because you know, I've been you asking you for one for every single present giving occasion since we met."

"It's not a horse," Maura replied, leading the way to the car. Jane hopped in front of her to open the driver's door and bow her in. She giggled at Jane's antics.

"Is it better than a pony?" Jane questioned, sliding into the passenger's seat.

Maura hesitated. "I think so," she said, sounding a little bit unsure.

Jane leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "You know you didn't have to get me anything. But whatever it is, I'm going to love it."

Maura bit her lip and Jane kissed her again. "I promise."

The doctor nodded and headed for home, holding tightly to Jane's hand on the center console.

* * *

When they walked through the door, Jane shrugged out of her shoes and then followed Maura down the hall. They stopped outside the guest bedroom. Maura looked anxiously down at her feet until Jane placed her fingers under her wife's chin and pulled up gently, gazing lovingly into Maura's eyes. "Why doctor, I do believe you're nervous," she teased.

Maura smiled at her hesitantly. "I know this is something you want, Jane. I do. And we've been planning for so long and doing everything perfectly. And I know it's been a pain, but you haven't once complained. Which is saying something since you always complain. About everything." Maura was rambling; something she only did when she was nervous. When she realized what she just said, she jumped, "I mean, it's not that you complain _all _the time. That would be impossible. And I don't mind it when you do, honestly -"

"Maur, honey. It's okay," Jane said, knowing not to take her wife's words to heart. She reached out and rubbed the other woman's arm comfortingly. "Geez, if I knew you were going to get this upset over a little birthday gift, I would have just agreed to that cruise my mother proposed."

Maura gave a small giggle, knowing Jane would have absolutely abhorred spending a week stuck on a ship with Angela Rizzoli. "I just want you to be happy."

"I will, babe. I promise. I've got you. What could possibly make me happier?"

Maura took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. She gave Jane a kiss and looked up at the loving gaze of her wife. "Okay."

Jane nodded encouragingly at her.

"You have to close your eyes," she said shyly and Jane immediately did as she was told, holding her hand up to show just how serious she was. Maura took the other hand and opened the door to the guest bedroom. She led the now blind woman inside and stopped just past the threshold. This was it. "You can look now," she said.

Jane took her hand away and froze. The previously perfectly finished guest bedroom had been redecorated. The walls were now a pale yellow and Jane could still smell the fresh paint. All of the previous furniture had been removed. There was a rocking chair in the right corner and a small dresser in the left. The curtains in the window were a blue that matched the border going around the top of the walls. There was a yellow rug on the carpet and a bookshelf against the far wall. And, directly across from the door, there was "A crib," Jane breathed.

"It-it-i-it worked?" She asked, suddenly having trouble forming words, actual, complete words. "It took?"

Maura nodded happily. "I found out two days ago and I wanted to tell you right away, but then I thought it would be a nice surprise, and Frost and Frankie helped me paint and move everything while you were at work."

"So that's where Frost was the past two days. I thought he was slacking off because of some new girlfriend," Jane muttered. She looked back at her wife who was watching her a bit fearfully.

"Are you happy?" Maura asked.

"Happy? Happy?!" Jane whooped suddenly and hugged her wife tightly, burying her face in the blonde curls. "Happy? Sweetheart, I couldn't be happier!"

Maura relaxed into the tight embrace, some tension leaving her body with Jane's enthusiastic response.

"We're having a baby," Jane whispered into her ear, overcome with emotion and getting a bit choked up. She pulled away and gazed into Maura's eyes, noting the matching tears there.

Maura nodded. "We are."

Jane placed her hand reverently on Maura's stomach. "We're having a baby."

Maura giggled and nodded again.

Jane rested her forehead against Maura's. "Best birthday ever," she breathed, happier than she'd ever been.


End file.
